


Mister Mom

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel and Dean are anything but ordinary and Dean proves that every day in the way he takes care of his family.





	Mister Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the SPN ABO Bingo on tumblr. I'm still new to this trope so I apologize in advance if I failed. Also there's not beta or Alpha readers for this, just a little something to do in-between writers block.
> 
> And lastly, the title is in reference to the 80's movie staring Michael Keaton. It's a classic.

Dean set the plate of pancakes and bacon down next to the cup of steaming coffee. He then placed the Batman plate with the same ingredients - but in bite sized pieces - next to the matching cup full of milk. Satisfied that the table was set for his two boys. He quietly padded his way up the stairs. A smile crossed his lips as he stops just outside the door of the nursery where he heard the little voice of his son talking to his baby sister. Dean loved that Jimmy was as close to Claire as Dean had been to his own brother Sam at their age.

He moves further down the hall to the master bedroom. As he steps through the doorway, the en-suite door opens, releasing a gust of warm steam as Dean’s mate steps out. Dean smiles wide at the sight. His husband is still wet from the shower. His dark hair is nearly black and wild from the vigorous drying it no doubt endured with the towel. Water droplets run down his tanned chest making Dean lick his lips, wanting to taste the skin of his mate. Dean’s fingers itched to remove the towel around the waist and sink into his Omega’s warmth.

“Dean Jonathan Winchester, you stop that train of thought right now. I have to go to work!”

Dean can’t help but smirk. “Come on, Cas. Jimmy’s entertaining Claire.” He steps closer to Cas. “We got time for me to blow you at least.”

Castiel rolls his blue eyes, trying to act unaffected but Dean can smell the hint of Castiel’s arousal.

“How did I ever marry such a romantic?” Castiel asked dryly.

Dean laughed, his hands on Castiel’s waist as he pulls him closer to hold the nearly naked man in his arms. “Because you love me.” He replied, placing a kiss on the mating mark left on the juncture of Castiel’s shoulder and neck.

Castiel turns in Dean’s arms to face him and peck his lips playfully with his own. “No. Dean. I love your big knot. Your personality was a side effect.” He quipped.

Dean opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by a shrill cry down the hall followed by their daughter shouting, “Da!”

“Your princess awaits.” Cas said, placing a much firmer kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Breakfast is on the table with your coffee.” Before Dean leaves he makes sure to slap Cas’ ass hard enough that the man yelp with a startled jump.

Dean makes his way back to the nursery where he sees his five year old attempting to lift his year old sister out of her crib.

“Da!” Claire squealed happily at the sight of Dean. Her blue eyes, just like Castiel’s, are wide and shining with the never ending happiness she seems to always have.

“Hey princess,” Dean coos, ruffling the dark hair on Jimmy’s head before reaching for Claire. “Jimbo, wanna pick sissy’s outfit today?”

“Yeah!” The toddler readily agreed, running to the dresser as Dean changed Claire’s diaper.

Jimmy had picked out a pair of jean shorts and the Batgirl shirt he had helped his Aunt Charlie pick out as a Christmas gift this past December. Dean chuckled seeing that Jimmy had basically ensured that his sister was dressed similarly as he.

Once Claire was dressed and her hair in the short ponytail that looked more like a tiny waterfall of fair golden brown hair, Dean and the kids headed down to the breakfast nook to find Cas already there.

“Papa!” Jimmy jumped into Cas’ lap – a ritual of sorts for the two – earning an ‘’oof’ sound from his father. Judging by the grimace Cas made, Jimmy’s knee made contact with Cas’ groin.

As Dean prepared Claire’s bowl of fruit and morning bottle, he listened as Jimmy excitedly told Cas the story he was telling his sister that morning about a team of two brother and their guardian angel that would hunt monsters and save people. Dean chuckled at the boy’s imagination and his heart swelled each time Cas engaged the boy’s imagination with questions and opinions, rather than change his focus.

Dean set the bowl in front of Claire who happily started to squish some of the bananas on the tray of her high chair before sucking the mush on her fingers. If you would have told Dean ten years ago he’d be mated with two kids and okay with the messes they tended to make, he would have laughed at you then scrubbed himself clean. Not that he was a germ-a-phob, he just didn’t care for unsanitary conditions and had long since learned to pick his battles.

A glance at the clock told Dean it was time to get people on track. “Jimmy, eat your breakfast, champ.” He interrupted his eldest story. Taking a sip of his own coffee, he watch his husband move Jimmy to his seat before placing a kiss on his head.

Cas stood up straightening his tie. “Do you want me to take him to school?”

Dean shook his head but responded verbally when Cas’ attention went to the baby girl who was trying to feed him a strawberry. “His school is on the way to Garth’s office, so it’s not big.”

Finally Claire succeeded in feeding her Omega father, earning a bunch of playful kisses to the side of her face. Once Cas was done he grabbed his dishes and moved to rinse them in the sink. Dean watched him as he carefully placed the dished into the dishwasher, dry his hands then grab the dry cleaning receipt off the fridge.

“Leave it, Cas,” Dean scolded. “I’ll get them after Garth sees Claire.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped but he put the piece paper back under the magnet for Singer’s Auto Salvage. “But Dean, you do so much as it is,” he protested, clearly not happy with this decision.

Dean glanced at the table here Claire was offering a strawberry to Jimmy. “No bacon,” Dean warned, pointing at Jimmy who saluted and traded his sister a bite of his syrup covered pancake.

“Cas,” Dean looked at his husband. “I have no problem do it. It makes happy. You’re happy. Right?”

Dean didn’t mean for his uncertainty to seep through. Even though the two have been mated nearly a decade, sometimes Dean wonders if Castiel wanted an Alpha that would keep him constantly at home, swollen with pups. Castiel waked to Dean, pulling him into his arms and nuzzled at his neck. Despite the tickling sensation from Castiel’s hair and the familiar scent that was all Cas, he sensed the worry that lied underneath.

“Cas?”

“I’m happy, Dean. Blissfully so. I have the world’s most supportive mate. One that allows me to work rather than succumb to the societal norms. I have two of the most well behaved, healthy, adorable and happiest pups ever.” He pulls back so that his blue eyes lock onto Dean’s. “And I have the love of the best Alpha _ever_.”

“You forgot: sexy, fantastic in the sack, biggest kn-“ His teasing was cut off by a pinch to his sides. Dean laughs taking Castiel hands in his and kissing each palm. “It’s my job to protect and provide for my family’s well-being. Even if that means the big bad Alpha stays home while his caring, compassionate, smart and kind Omega is off saving other Omegas and Betas.” Dean places a lingering kiss on Castiel’s forehead, relishing in the scent of love, home, and family that always comes from Cas.

“Besides, you did the hard work. You carried them, protected them and nurtured them in a way I never could. And look at Jimmy!” Castiel’s eyes dart over to their son who was currently talking to his sister again. “That kid is going to be as tall as his uncle. I don’t know how you willing carried anything from my genetic pool considering the size of Sam and he’s from the same genes! And I remember how much pain you went through carrying Jimmy.”

“It was my first pregnancy, Dean. I didn’t know what to expect.” Castiel gives him a warm smile. “You are a beautiful soul, Dean Winchester. How did I ever get so lucky?”

Dean rolled his eyes, Castiel’s words making him feel giddy as he pressed a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips. “Get to work, sap. I got this _Mister Mom_ shit down on lock.”

And he meant it. Nothing gave him more joy than taking care of his family and home.


End file.
